pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Urgoz Caster Spike
Been cleaning up a bit, can somebody take a quick look through see if I've made any big mistakes before I add guide & move to buildspace? [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 13:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :looks good, maybe get rid of the other ones? or turn this into a guide for all urgoz builds? this is the general outlines for caster builds, maybe and "other dmg dealers" like manlyway, etc?-- 05:17, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, the cryway build submitted has been WELL'd but I'm leaving the shitterflames one as it uses different tanks. I didn't include manly spike as the usage is quite different in certain rooms, and I didn't want to over-complicate things. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 15:46, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::You mind telling me what "WELL'd" means? I've seen this mentioned on build talk pages regarding some sort of rating that builds can receive. I'm new, so thanks in advance. --Supernick530 05:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Basically, it means that it's inferior to something else, or it's a dupe of something else. Might not be exactly what PW:WELL says, but that's what it's used for. Life Guardian 05:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding me? Do that many people actually run Urgoz for there to be THREE featured builds? 06:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Urgoz is srs bsns.Consitini 08:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 13:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Tbh 1 needs to be WELL'd and 1 needs to be moved to userspace until SF is nerfed. We also have a dire lack of other things to post. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 16:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Found new tank build (it's difficult but works, was tested with success) prof=Warrior/Assassin Strength=12+1+3 shadow=12FormParadoxof Staminaam Unstoppable!"SignetEscapeCaltropsPain/build It's hard and sometimes akward (endure pain can be replaced, hardly used) but was successful, also combine it with a spirit spammer who has armor of unfeeling -- 07:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) With the recent nerf, i have adapt, in my team, the build of the tank in Urgoz. They allow skip but you are not protect to spirit of disenchant, I think that it's more difficult because wolves makes heavy damage and you can't avoid their attack.Here the build that i use now. [[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 18:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) FoC Seeing as builds using FoC- spike hold the record at 13 minutes, I guess they should be added. Something like this? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 16:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, apparently nobody else cares, so I'm adding it. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 15:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Still Current? Is this still current...? I don't particularly mean the damage dealers, they seem to always have been a variable, which is fine, and the damage skills have not changed in any major ways. Though, DwG likely needs added to it as a possibility, and an SoS was relatively popular to bring here last time I went (liiiike everywhere else), and it may be notable that cryway is kindof very very dead. But I'm very sure the bonder bar is no longer current at the least. A closer bar would be; Unfortunately Mantra of Inscriptions got nerfed, so that would just open up as an optional slot. But still much much closer and more common than that Vital Blessing/"Make Haste!" crap. The BiP is a nice suggestion, but needs Awaken the Blood, a 55/1 hp note, and to clear off some spaces as optionals. Not because there's anything wrong with them, but they do not reflect the most common. With more/as much of Protection Prayers as the monks he may as well take Protective Spirit too, but that may just be imo. darkoak 08:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC)